Road to Number 1 - An osu fanfic
by JarvisGaming
Summary: The journey of a FPS player to the best osu player in the world! (Written by a 12-year-old) -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

Chapter 1 : A New Beginning

Extra note: I did this for fun (And I suck at writing), so don't expect anything good out of it.

It was a cool Saturday night. I was lazily sitting on my gaming chair, playing some FPS games with my friends.

Boom! Headshot!

Boom! Double Kill!

Boom! Triple Kill!

I could hear my friend's excitement about his kill streak over my headset.

Meanwhile on my side...

I was gripping my mouse really hard, my palms were sweating. I violently mashed the spacebar, allowing me to leap onto the building. There was a sniper right in front of me. I slowly took out my AK-47 and aimed it right at his head. 'Oh you're about to get rekt!' I thought. But I was wrong. I instantly pulled the trigger, making a clicking sound, only to realize that i forgot to reload. When he heard that gun clicking sound, he instantly turned his back and aimed his rifle at me. As he pulled the trigger, I did a frontflip and pulled out my pistol, pulled the trigger, and... I missed him. Then I only heard the sound of the bullet piercing through my chest, ripping my organs apart...

Two big red words popped up in front of me: YOU DIED

As my friend noticed that I died, he said,' Aw, come on, do you really suck that bad?'

'Just give me a few more tries.' ,I responded with a unenthusiastic tone.

(insert fail montage here)

'Wow, my accuracy has gotten pretty rusty lately.', I thought to myself.

'If you suck that bad, why don't you play osu?', my friend replied.

'What the hell's an osu?'

'Just go look it up on google.'

So I clicker out of the game window, opened up my browser(which is Chrome, because IE is slow as hell),and searched 'owsuu'.

Wait hold on... let me try again...

...and searched 'osue'.

...and searched 'osu'.

I looked at the first thing that popped up onto my screen. It read,'osu! is a rhythm game where you click circles to th be-' Wait seriously? People actually click circles for fun?

'Ok, first of all, how is this going to improve my accuracy?'

'Just play it!'

'Sigh...Fine.'

I moved my cursor over to the 'Download osu!' button and clicked it.

What popped in front of me was...well...another pink button. Clicking on it, the game started downloading...at 1 kilobits per second... I knew I've should've gotten a better pc.

8 hours later...

'Finally!', I said to myself, while going through the setup process. After sucessfully downloading the game, I opened it up and the first thing I heard were 'welcome to osu!'. _I was seriously creeped out by that voice... Sounds like what a ga- Ok I don't want to explain it. Then a big pink circle popped up in front of my eyes. Wait a minute was this game supposed to be for girls or something like that? Sigh... At least the music sounds good. But wait... Where's the start button? I tried to press every button on my keyboard, spacebar, arrow keys, wasd, but all it did was switch the song... Which was the same song._

After violently torturing my keyboard (#StopKeyboardAbuse), I decided to press my mouse buttons to see if that worked. I clicked the left mouse button on the pink circle, which caused it to move slightly to the left and pop out four buttons on the right. They were 'Play', 'Edit, 'Options' and 'Exit'. Well I guess I have no other choice. I aimed my colourful cursor at the 'Play' button (which is a nice touch) and pressed the same button again. This time, it popped up three buttons, 'Solo', 'Multi' and a 'Back' button to leave.

Clicking on the 'Solo' button, it brought me to an array of songs to choose from. I chose a song called 'My Love' and the first things I heard were 'I wanna be your man, your lover and your friend...' _Well this is going to be interesting..._

I clicked on the song again, and the game finally starts! I was so thrilled only to find out that there are no instructions on how to play the game. Circles and 'worms' popped up on the screen, and I tried every button on my keyboard, but they disappear after a few seconds, leaving a red cross on a screen indicating a miss. I noticed a bar on the top left corner of the screen, the white bar slowly turning red. What does it mean? Soon after, all the circles collapsed, the song distorting, and the screen slowly fading to black.

Two buttons accompanied the darkness. The yellow one says 'Retry', and the red one says 'Back to Menu'. I clicked the red button because what's the point of even trying when I don't know how to play?

Shortly after, I discovered that there was a search bar in the menu, so did what any baka would do, I quickly typed in the word 'tutorial' and what do you know, there actually is a tutorial!

So yeah, blah blah circles, blah blah sliders, and I finally got to the last part!

'And finally, the spinner. When the spinner appears, click and drag your cursor in circles rapidl-' _Woah woah woah. What?_ 'Ok. Now it's your turn!' _Wait wait wait I'm not ready!_

Looking at the blue wheel thing pop up on the screen, I held my mouse and flung my cursor in random direction and somehow, still, I didn't miss.

'That's it! You're well on your way to become an osu! rhythm champion!' God I hate that voice...

So I tried 'My Love' again, and this time, I finally knew what to do!

I wanna be your man, your lover and your friend

I'm gonna love you too, I'm gonna be the one you come home to

I aimed my cursor at the circles and clicked to the beat, leaving behind traces 100s and 50s, but once I got the hang of it, I started to see some glowing 300s popping up.

After completing the song, the background became slightly brighter, and the results popped u- 'Come on! A 'D'? Okay, I was expecting to have bad results but a D? Sigh… There's no point whining now, it's time to git gud.'

'And become an osu rhythm cham-'

'SHUT UP JASON!'

'Fine sheesh.'

My brother walks out my room, and my eyes were still focused on the big red D… Then I cried myself to sleep.

To be continued or some sh!t like that…


	2. Chapter 2 : Battle with A Noob

Chapter 2: Battle with A Noob

So I've been playing this game for a couple of hours now...and I can say that I've gotten pretty good so far!

-Playing Renatus [Easy] –

 _Oh god…here comes the kiai…_

I firmly grasped my mouse (Spongebob reference), and violently rubbed it on my mouse pad as the circles slowly appeared on the screen. 300s were flashing on the screen, as I made my way through the song. But the worst thing happened. The worst thing you can possibly imagine when playing osu… My mouse slipped. Soon after, tens of red crosses started appearing, then my health bar was draining fast.

I reached towards the next circle, continuing to play like normal, with my health bar glowing red, indicating that I need to try harder. I was losing my rhythm. 100s and 50s started appearing.

 _Come on... Feel the beat… Be the beat._

I focused my eyes on the colourful circles. I watched as my brightly glowing cursor dashing towards one another. My health bar was starting to return back to its original colour.

 _Is this it? Is this what it feels like to be good?_

After the spinner, the background began to light up, and a giant C popped up in front of my eyes. As I looked up to the top, all I could see was '+14000'.

'Yes! I finally did it!', I said to myself as I gazed upon my statistics. I was so excited that I decided to take a screenshot and share my results in the #osu chat.

-#osu-

JarvisGaming: . /ss/7013789

Drizzle: So what were we talking about again?

Pony: Nice

Demetorilover: gj

ProGamer8000: JarvisGaming Ha! I can do better than that!

Monstrata: Aspire is still bs

Cookie: Says the one who is 700k

Shire4433: shots fired

Shotgun: OHHHHH ROASTED

 _Sigh… Are all people like this?_

Soon after, I received a message from the same baka who said he could do better than me.

-ProGamer8000-

ProGamer8000: FITE ME BITCH

JarvisGaming: Seriously?

ProGamer8000: YOU SUCK

JarvisGaming: Like that'll trigger me.

ProGamer8000: YOU'RE ADOPTED

JarvisGaming: WHAT DID YOU SAY NIGGA

ProGamer8000: LET'S BATTLE THEN

JarvisGaming: BRING IT ON

*ProGamer8000 invited you to a multiplayer game: 1v1

 _I had no idea what I was thinking…_

-Road To #1 : ProGamer8000's Perspective-

Soon after, I received a notification: JarvisGaming has joined the game

 _He actually joined…_

 _Was he that stupid enough to fall for it?_

 _Hehe…_

I pulled out my other laptop, and opened a window called 'osu hacks'.

Then, I rapidly typed in these lines of code:

{/create osu beatmap

/disguise as Real World –

/insert

[/setstate : active]

/set true after activation

}

 _Connect this to my pc… activate it… and… done._

-Road to #1 : Jarvis's Perspective-

-#multiplayer-

ProGamer8000: First to 3, I'll pick first

JarvisGaming: kk

I took this time to look at his profile and… he **is** better than me… Well I'm screwed.

-#multiplayer-

ProGamer8000: Ok I picked it

JarvisGaming: Wait how to dl?

ProGamer8000: Click on song

As I clicked on the button, it brought me to a page… but there's something weird about it…

 _Ah well, maybe it's just my imagination._

I clicked on the big pink button which says 'download', and it automatically downloaded the files for me.

I went back to the osu window and asked him:

-#multiplayer-

JarvisGaming: So what do I do now?

ProGamer8000: Drag the files into the window

So I dragged the files into the osu window and… nothing… I knew something was wrong.

-Road To #1 : ProGamer8000's Perspective-

-#multiplayer-

JarvisGaming: Hey buddy, nothing happened.

ProGamer8000: What do you mean nothing happened?

JarvisGaming: STOP WASTING MY TIME

 _What? He should be dead by now! Oh wait…_

I quickly glanced at the code only to realize…

-osu hacks-

ERROR: Command 'disguise' not found.

 _Well frick._

 _I kept receiving PMs from the same person… God, does he ever stop?_

-JarvisGaming-

JarvisGaming: HELLO?

JarvisGaming: ARE YOU THERE?

JarvisGaming: ARE YOU AFK?

JarvisGaming: OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?

JarvisGaming: HURRY UP

ProGamer8000: SHUT THE HELL UP

 _God this person is annoying…_

-Road to #1 : Jarvis's Perspective-

 _What's taking him so long?_

I glanced at my monitor, thinking.

Soon after, he finally changed to a map that I have: Renatus… on normal difficulty.

 _I never played Normal before… I'm screwed…_

And I was right.

As soon as we started the map, I only saw circles and sliders spewing out all over the screen. And yep, I failed it in the first 10 seconds.

-#multiplayer-

ProGamer8000: 0-1

ProGamer8000: Your turn to pick

Fast forward 3 maps later…

-#multiplayer-

ProGamer8000: 2-2

ProGamer8000: I'll let you pick this time

He handed over the host (thanks to my friend who teached me some of the basics), and it was my turn to pick. And of course, I didn't have many maps so I picked 'My Love'… on Easy mode. You could tell how much I suck.

 _Well I'm screwed in both ways… or maybe…_

Since I played this map a lot of times and it's already been implanted in my head, I forced the mods FL and HD.

Once we started the map, I was confident that I was able to win this round.

As the first circle appeared, I firmly grasped my- Ok that just sounds weird. I moved my cursor towards the circle with precision and accuracy, hitting it at the perfect time. I looked at the scores, I was 200 points ahead of him. Then came a slider, which I held my mouse button tightly and managed to not miss a single tick.

Ok I'm done describing. Fast forward to kiai.

I glanced at the scores again, I was holding an FC while he missed just a few seconds ago.

 _Come on… You can do this…_

Despite of that self-compliment, I finally missed by releasing on the slider too early. My 300 combo instantly dropped back down to a 0. I quickly glanced at the scores, and saw that he was catching up on me. I focused my vision back onto the playing field, whereas circles and sliders are still appearing. I gras- I mean grabbed my mouse tightly, and continued playing under intense pressure.

 _Just 20 seconds left… I can do this!_

Glancing back at the scores, we only had a difference of 5000 points, and my left hand jittered for a split second. As we approached the end, I saw the difference getting smaller and smaller…

 _2000…1000…500… Just 5 seconds left…_

I focused all my energy on precisely tapping the circles, and after the background lit up, I looked at our results: I was 10 points ahead of him!

-#multiplayer-

JarvisGaming: That makes 3-2. I win.

ProGamer8000: You may have won this time

ProGamer8000: but

ProGamer8000: you

ProGamer8000: haven't

I waited for a few seconds, expecting another message, but he didn't send anything. I tried to pm him, but it says that he was offline… I hope he get rammed over by a truck. I guess I have seen the last of him.

'Well that takes care of everything.' I said to myself, while leaning back on my gaming chair.

'Jarvis, Jason, dinner's ready!' said a familiar voice.

'Coming!' me and my brother replied, as we ran down the stairs to enjoy out meal.

So what have I learned from all of this?

1\. If a noob asks you to join a match, join them, then spam the hell out of them, but just enough so you don't get muted.

2\. FL + HD is a deadly combination.

3\. Your mom will always call you to dinner at the exact moment when you finish something

4\. And finally, if someone stops spamming for no reason, then just assume he got rammed over my a truck.

2 bee continued…


End file.
